MakoHaru ABC's
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A random assortment of one-shots for the pairing of MakoHaru based on our lovely alphabet. Rating of this story may change with what word I pick for the chapter or what is suggested. Rating is T for now. Other pairings may appear in this story.
1. A is For

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[beta found! Will find my mistakes when she has the extra time from school. Ty sweetheart more help is always welcomed though.]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name: **MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary: **A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus: **If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:

* * *

**[ A is for αɴхιoυѕ ]**

* * *

The familiar sizzling sound of meat cooking filled the kitchen, the smell of mackerel floating through-out the house. Moving the mackerel from side to side to cook it thoroughly Haruka sighed. Haruka glanced at the digital clock that sat atop of the TV in the family area, the blurry numbers reading ten forty-five p.m.

A small gnawing of worry started to eat away at the edges of Haruka's mind. What's taking Makoto so long? Why has he not returned yet? Did something happen at work... or was the train delayed perhaps by a problem of some sort? Or maybe something- no; Haruka could not allow himself to start thinking that way.

Makoto is alright. Any moment now the tall kindhearted, brunette with his warm, emerald eyes would walk through the door and announce that he was home. Haruka's grip on his cooking chopsticks tightened. Why must he feel so anxious? Makoto has been late before...so this is nothing new. Yet here he was, worrying about Makoto's safety.

Its not everyday you meet a man as kind and as thoughtful as Makoto. Haruka often had nightmares where someone would pluck Makoto off the street on his way home or sneak away with him at the train station. Haruka's thoughts started to wander even further and further away from the mackerel that he was cooking.

Looking at his cellphone with a longing glance he picked it up to see if Makoto had left a message or sent him a text. Upon turning on his cellphone Haruka was left to look at messages from both Nagisa and Gou. Both asking if he was okay, Nagisa asking if he wanted to go out and eat sometime this week.

Warm arms wrapped around Haruka's shoulders while a happy sigh escaped from their owners lips. "Haru, I announced that I was home and you didn't answer me- ah. Mackerel again. Haru, you have to change your diet up a bit more." Relaxing into Makoto's arms Haruka remained silent, the anxiousness that he had originally felt slowly fading away.

Makoto smiled before placing a small kiss on the crown of Haruka's head.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Haru." Makoto paused to turn Haruka around, finally able to see how the line of worry melted away from his childhood-friend-now-lover. Peace- a look of peace now rested on Haruka's normally expressionless face. Moving Haruka's fringe to the side, Makoto placed a kiss on Haruka's forehead. Pulling away he continued, "I'm home."

All Haruka could do was return Makoto's embrace, happy to know that Makoto was okay.


	2. B is For

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[beta found! Will find my mistakes when she has the extra time from school. Ty sweetheart more help is always welcomed though.]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name: **MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary: **A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus: **If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:

* * *

**[ B is for вαвιєѕ ]**

* * *

"Haruka! Haru!" Makoto yelled excitedly, knocking on the door. Makoto's knocking filled the silent house, causing Haruka to stop peeling the oranges with his Grandmother. After seeing a small nod from the elderly woman telling him it was okay, Haruka got up and went to answer the door where Makoto was waiting.

Opening the door Haruka was slightly startled when Makoto grabbed his hand, shaking it. Makoto's face was a bright red, his breathing a little shaky. Haruka guessed that Makoto had run all the way from his house to here.

"Makoto…is something wrong?" Haruka asked. Haruka glanced back at his Grandmother, who stood beside him a soft smile on her face as if she already knew the answer to Makoto's excitement.

"I'm a big brother now, Haru!" Makoto's eyes sparkled. Haruka found himself smiling a little bit while Makoto shook his hand. "Moms out of the hospital now. We're staying with Grandma for now… Haruka, I want you to see them!"

Makoto looked to Haruka's Grandmother for the okay to take her Grandson away from her. With a small nod and a pat on the back she mumbled, "Go, Haruka."

With that said Haruka slid on his shoes. Hand being held tightly in Makoto's the two boys ran to Makoto's Grandmother's, who lived a few streets away from Makoto's house.

"Their names are Ren and Ran! They're twins Haru!" Makoto whispered excitedly while Haruka looked at the two small bundles. Haruka felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of Ren and Ran.

A small smile formed on his lips when Ran took Makoto's finger and started sucking on it. Makoto giggled, saying that it tickled. Haruka felt a bit jealous of the newborns, knowing that Makoto would always watch over them.

Makoto wouldn't leave him all alone; yes, he would spend time with his family and his younger siblings, but…the thought didn't ease a single bit of loneliness that Haruka felt.


	3. C is For

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[beta found! Will find my mistakes when she has the extra time from school. Ty sweetheart more help is always welcomed though.]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name: **MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary: **A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus: **If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:

* * *

**[ C is for cυdddlιɴɢ ] **

* * *

Haruka sighed. Even now, till this day, he's afraid to sleep close to Makoto. Afraid that the brunette would take back everything he said and tell them that they should go back to being friends. Haruka was scared. Scared that he would one day wake up and find that everything up till now was a dream.

That he was still in High School waiting to become ordinary and that Makoto was only by his side as a friend— rejecting his declaration of love for the one person that's always been there for him after Rin left.

Afraid and alone…Haruka hopes that he will never see that day come to light. Makoto would always stand by him. He would always be the one to pull him out of the pool. That kind smile and warm chuckle that sent butterflies aflutter in his stomach would always be there.

"Neh… Haru, are you still awake?" Makoto's sleep filled voice called out to him, causing Haruka to jump slightly. Looking at Makoto's sleep-glazed eyes and slightly tired smile, Makoto held his arms open.

Haruka sat there, confused- then it hit him. Makoto wanted to hold him. Haruka felt his cheeks starting to burn and his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Haruka slowly moved towards Makoto, his face aflame while Makoto smiled the entire time. Holding him close, Haruka could hear the sound of Makoto's heart beating underneath all of the flesh and bone.

The sound was soothing. Slowly, Haruka felt himself unwinding, his body finally able to find some sort of peace after hearing the sound of Makoto's heartbeat.

Or maybe it was the shared warmth between the two that lulled him into a deep and peaceful slumber. Haruka is still unsure which worked better.


	4. D is For

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ Has not been beta'd yet! Will re-post when beta has looked at it- she's taking her test to get her drivers license. ] **

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary:** A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus:** If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:

* * *

**[ D is for dαɴcιɴɢ ]**

* * *

Makoto couldn't help but laugh nervously, afraid that he would mess up and ruin this night completely. Dancing. One of the many things that he'd taken classes for as a child but never truly mastered due to the fact that he was slightly taller than all of his dance partners. Occasionally stepping on their feet his partner would then yell at him asking why Makoto has to be so tall. Telling him that he'd never learn to dance properly because he'd step on his partners feet and scare them away.

His partner would then stomp away nose in the air to dance with someone else. Though Makoto never admitted it those words had really hurt him; quitting his dance lessons he focused on swimming. Somewhere in his childhood he tried to dance with Haruka. The other never yelled at him when he stepped on his feet or messed up a step. Never insulted him or teased him about any sort of mistake that he made.

Haruka just stood there, his hand placed on Makoto's shoulder his fingers entwined with Makto's fingers in the other. He never turned his back away from him to find another to dance with. Never once told him that he would never learn to dance properly, Haruka only had praise for him. Telling Makoto that he would get better with time, practice and a willing partner.

The memory of Haruka trusting Makoto to do his best caused his eyes to slightly burn. A warm soft chuckle escaped from Makoto's lips causing Haruka to tilt his head slightly to look up at his dancing partner.

"Makoto?" Haruka asked, not entirely sure what caused the brunet to chuckle, "Makoto your doing fine. Just...focus on moving." Haruka averted his gaze from Makoto's when that small lopsided smile appeared on Makoto's lips. Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the crown of Haruka's head Makoto mumbled.

"Thank you Haru...thank you for being my partner." Haruka felt his heart skip a beat, after hearing that it felt as if a warm mixture of sugar and honey had touched his tongue. Slowly dribbling down the back of his throat Haruka felt his face burning. Hiding his expression from Makoto's view Haruka held on even tighter to Makoto.

Remembering their movements from when he danced with Makoto when they were younger. What had originally been Haruka's way of supporting Makoto to further his dance lessons had become something more. He'd come to enjoy the feel of Makoto's arms around his slightly smaller frame, the way Makoto's warmth invaded every single sense.

Spreading warmth through his body with a single touch or motion. It was probably then when Haruka realized how he felt for Makoto. He'd fallen in love with Makoto, afraid of rejection he kept everything bottled up inside. Every time they danced Haruka was afraid that it would be their last dance. Makoto would find someone else and dance with them.

Holding them close, his warmth slowly wrapping around the other. Haruka couldn't take it, he couldn't allow himself to think that way. Yes, there would be a time when Makoto would eventually have to leave him but...Haruka couldn't handle the thought of Makoto dancing with another. A woman much prettier than himself with more to offer Makoto.

But that fear had never come to pass, in their second year of collage Makoto asked Haruka if he would like to stay with him forever. Rattling on that he might not be able to do much but he would support Haruka in anyway possible. Haruka felt like crying, his worst fear would not come to pass. Makoto chose to stay with him- not to dance with another.

These arms would only hold him and these arms would be the only one to hold him so tenderly while dancing. Something good had come out of dancing in the end- it allowed Haruka to realize that he loved Makoto. It also helped Makoto realize that he would never find a more perfect partner than Haruka.


	5. E is For

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ beta passed her test! She can now drive to places all on her own~ I'm so happy for her! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ ****also this is the third update today for this fanfiction mostly because I was a fucking derp and skipped the letter E. So the theme for this one also expresses how I feel ]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary:** A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus:** If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:

* * *

**[ E is for eмвαrrαѕѕed ] **

* * *

Makoto yawned stretching while before returning to grading papers. The students were all taken to the bus loop to be picked up by their parents or to be walked home by their siblings. Makoto felt as if he'd been blessed when the principle assigned an Assistant Teacher. He loves children being around Ren and Ran Makoto mastered the art of understanding and helping children realize their good points but so much work comes with being a teacher what with others coming in to evaluate him and the papers he has to turn in each day- Makoto was far too tired to do much of anything with Haruka once coming home.

Haruka. Makoto's gaze fell onto the small silver band that he wore around his finger, while in truth they could not marry one another and continue to live where they are legally Makoto felt as if this tiny little band was promise enough that he would always be there for Haruka. Haruka's face painted a bright red and rendered speechless while accepting the ring allowing Makoto to slide it onto his finger.

Makoto couldn't forget how Haruka had avoided him for a few weeks after that. Embarrassed and unsure what to do Haruka had thought about what to say and tried to find the best words to reassure Makoto that he was happy. Makoto had never seen Haruka so flustered and lacking the right words to express how he felt. Haruka's usually pretty straight forward able to speak what was on his mind in moments regardless what the situation was.

Chuckling Makoto decided that he would go home a little early today. Fishing around for his cellphone in his pocket the lime green phone worn from long use, Makoto's fingers glided over the keys sending Haruka a message.

_To: Haruka _  
_Subject: Coming Home Early _

_I'm coming home early today. Would you like to go out and eat if you are not tired? _

Makoto sent the message with a small smile before gathering the papers that he had left to grade and place his signature on. Sliding his arms through his coat and wrapping the scarf around his neck turning around to turn off the lights and close the door to his classroom Makoto made his way towards the front of the school. Saying goodbye to his fellow co-workers and blushing when the female staff teased him about walking home alone Makoto replied that he would be fine.

Makoto's cellphone vibrated, opening the phone he could see a reply from Haruka. Simple and straight to the point Makoto read the message.

_**To: Makoto **_  
_**Subject: Re: Coming Home Early **_

_**I would like that... I'll be waiting for you outside the school.**_

Makoto read the message again, almost unable to believe it. Snapping his phone shut Makoto dashed towards the entrance apologizing for almost knocking his co-worker onto the ground not even tossing the slightly bit of a goodbye over his shoulder to the faculty in the front office. Running towards the front of the school Makoto's eyes landed on a sight he did not expect to see today.

Makoto standing at the front of the school. Haruka standing against a brick themed column looking at his cellphone with a soft smile before taking notice that Makoto stood only a few feet away slightly winded. Makoto could tell that Haruka had been waiting for him for more than a few minuets the slight pinkish tint on his nose, cheeks and ears was a dead give away.

Walking towards Haruka while removing the scarf from his own neck to wrap it around Haruka's Makoto mumbled. "Haru... how long have you been standing here?" Haruka did not answer for a moment enjoying the extra warmth created by Makoto's scarf Haruka replied. "I just wanted to see you."

"Haru seeing me is not a good enough excuse to catch a cold!" Makoto scolded Haruka as if he were a child, and much like any other child would do when scolded Haruka avoided his gaze mumbling. "I have a good reason for doing this."

"Haru. What reason is good enough to wait out here for someone you know usually comes home late?" Makoto sighed rubbing his temple while looking at Haruka feeling a bit exhausted. Haruka entwined his fingers with Makoto's while saying. "I was afraid that someone would kidnap you...Nagisa told me someone would try to one day," Haruka's grip tightened, "But I will not let that happen today."

Makoto felt his face slowly starting to burn, Haruka might not have completely understood what he just said with such a blank expression but Makoto couldn't help but feel embarrassed and stutter. "D-does no one think I can defend myself?!"

Makoto was reduced to a slightly shaking frame not out of sadness but out of a lack of other's not believing in him. Haruka smile before pulling Makoto gently by his tie down to his height. "I believe in you Makoto...its just nice knowing that I can finally repay you for protecting me by making sure nobody tries to steal you away."

It it was humanly possible Makoto felt as if he were on fire, Haruka's lips capturing his. Due to the scarf he had wrapped around Haruka earlier none of his co-workers leaving could tell that Haruka was actually a boy. Leaving the school walking hand in hand Makoto could still feel his face burning while a small smile appeared and disappeared from Haruka's lips back to his usual expression.

Makoto felt to embarrassed to ask Haruka where he wanted to eat, so they settled for mackerel and noodles at home.


	6. F is For

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ beta will look over this when she returns from school tomorrow. I can see the sarcasm that she will send back to me about forgetting to type up something for the letter E. ]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary:** A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Bonus:** If you would like to suggest something for the next letter than you are more than Free! (derp) to do so. c:  
**ALSO:** Please note that there is a small hint of the 'do' in here but nothing happens with said 'do'. Thank you for taking your time to read this- I'm not really sure if anyone reads this really.

* * *

**[ F is for ғιrѕт тιмe ] **

* * *

Soft moans filled the bed room where the two lay. Lip locked and short of breath the two laid there hands roaming across the other shirts soon tossed into the darkness of the shared bedroom. The heat shared between the two felt as if they would soon melt away. Makoto pulled away smiling leaning down to place a soft kiss on Haruka's swollen lips.

Haruka placed the back of his hand over his mouth when Makoto left a small path of kisses against his jawline down to his chest. Teasing his nipples earning a small squeak from Haruka causing Makoto to smile against Haruka's stomach before placing a soft kiss against Haruka's stomach sending shiver's down Haruka's spine.

Curling his fingers around Haruka's jeans Makoto unbuttoned them, slowly removing them from Haruka's body. Makoto could see Haruka shaking. Haruka wasn't ready for this, no matter what the male had said earlier he was not ready for this. Haruka continued to shake while his hands twisted at the blankets beneath his grasp.

"M-Makoto?" Haruka's voice was shaky, closing his eyes Makoto sent Haruka a small smile before pressing another soft kiss on Haruka's swollen lips. Pulling away Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist holding the other slightly trembling male close to him. "W-what's wrong? Am I not good enough? Can you not find pleasu-" Haruka was cut short when Makoto's arms tightened.

"You're still scared Haruka." Makoto felt Haruka stiffen resting his chin on the crown of Haruka's head Makoto mumbled. "I'm not upset Haruka...when you are ready then we will do it. Until then I will wait for you- because I'm not ready yet either Haruka."

Haruka looked up at Makoto, his eyes slightly glazed Makoto smiled rubbing his nose against Haruka's he mumbled. "I'm afraid that I might hurt you and scare you away. So until we both feel ready and safe with this choice...I'll wait for you Haruka and study the best ways to make you feel nothing but pleasure."

Haruka felt his face set ablaze, Makoto just admitted that he to was not ready for this. "I'll... I will wait for you as well Makoto." Haruka whispered causing Makoto's eyes widened when he heard that Haruka would wait for him. Makoto smile claimed most of his face as he said. "Haruka you'll wai-"

"Go to sleep Makoto. I'm tired." Makoto's smile never left his face, saying yes he took his usual spot beside Haruka. Holding the other close satisfied to hear that the other would wait for them until they were ready.


	7. G is For

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ beta will look back through when she has the chance. Damn, I've updated a lot this is 2spooky for me. beta will have a short and long chaps to glance through. ] **

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** MakoHaru ABC's!

**Summary:** A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**NOTE:** You are always welcomed to send in any words for the next letter! This one in question being **H** next. I will be working on my dorky Rei/Nagisa idea after this is posted. **I just wanted to give another big thank you to all of you wonderful people from tumlbr whom in-boxed me huge list of words that were sent to me last night and early this morning! **

* * *

**[ G is for ɢlαɴce ] **

* * *

****_This feeling was strange, so foreign to him. Haruka placed his hand over his heart trying to calm the rapid beating against his rib-cage and his face felt heated. Why? Why did the site of this boy stir up so many emotions. A hand smacked against the pools side, watching the boy remove his goggles those vibrant emerald green eyes captivated him. Unable to look away Haruka watched as other's helped the boy out of the pool. _

_Accepting a towel from one of the other swimming students the boy smiled while he walked towards him. Haruka felt his body stiffen unable to move, unable to breath Haruka stood there. As the boy passed Haruka felt as if they were the only two in the world at that moment. _

_Watching the boy walk into the locker room Haruka quickly went to have a turn swimming in the pool. The water would heal him tell him what was wrong with him why his heart seemed to skip a beat and his face heated at the sight of the boy. _

_But the water was silent. Unable to answer him Haruka asked his Grandmother at dinner while watching some sort of comedy show. His small hands holding the fabric close to his heart, holding onto it for dear life Haruka told his Grandmother how he felt. How his heart felt as if it would bust out of his chest and continue to beat. How his cheeks burned may it be from embarrassment or shame Haruka could not tell between the two. His Grandmother only smiled before placing one of her frail shaky and slightly calloused hands over Haruka's other hand which had turned into a small fist on the table. _

_Haruka asked why it felt as if he would die, his Grandmother chuckled before her words fell from her lips._ _"You're in love Haruka. One glance and that was all it took for your heart to know that this boy is the only one for it." _

"Haruka..." the sound of Makoto's voice pulled Haruka out of his slumber rubbing his sleep filled eyes while Makoto held out a small bottle of water. Thanking him Makoto took a seat down next to him. It was another hot summer day but neither of the two felt like walking to the beach due to the heat. Haruka felt a bit sad that not even he felt like walking in the high afternoon heat.

Greedily drinking the water that Makoto had given him Haruka laid back down on his side watching Makoto take a seat next to him. A nice view of the garden seemed to help the two fight the heat somehow. Moving to lean against Makoto instantly drew a small whine from the brunet. "Haaaaru! Its too hot to be doing this! Please lay back down."

Haruka smiled. Even till this day Makoto has the same effect on his heart, the wild beating making him feel as if he might die while leaving his face a burning mess for Makoto to fix. Chuckling Haruka took to laying his head on Makoto's lap, blinking Makoto asked. "What are you laughing at Haruka? One of Nagisa's daily jokes?"

Haruka shook his head no. "No...a memory. One that changed my life." Makoto blushed asking Haruka what it was but Haruka refused to tell him shaking his head no telling Makoto he would tell him one day. Another small whine filled Haruka's ears while his grip on reality slowly started to fade away.

One glance...that was all it took for him to fall in love. Love at first sight. Such a overused term- but Haruka's okay with that. Just one glance at Makoto and his body would be put on high alert. Makoto was the only one to set this sort of fire off in his body, Rin being the one to stoke the fire in his heart for swimming but - Makoto - he would always set fire to his heart.

Once glance. Just one glance.

And that was all it took for Haruka to fall in love.


	8. H is For

**Fandom: **Free!  
**Pairing**: MakoHaru (Makoto x Haruka)

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. ******[ beta have a lot to look at... that's all I'm going to say. We know what's went down with the last few updates sooooo~ see you all a bit later. ] **

**Summary: **A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Remember:** You are always welcomed to send in any words for the next letter! This one in question being **I** next. **I just wanted to give another big thank you to all of the words that were sent to me last night and early this morning! I cannot remember what happened in The Haunting In Connecticut that well so I apologize if I forgot anything or messed up anything. ( i failed with this one ) **

* * *

**[ H is for нorror мovιe] **

* * *

Makoto jumped, trying his best not to scream while watching The Haunting in Connectict with Haruka. Nagisa and Rei sat on the floor while Haruka and Makoto claimed the couch, Nagisa had his face hid in Rei's shoulder Rei's hand combed through Nagisa's hair too sooth him.

Makoto could see hidden from both his and Haruka's view that they were holding hands underneath the couch. Makoto screamed when Jonah appeared in the back of Nicholas's car almost causing him to crash.

Jonah did not move, did not even try to hurt Nichola's he just sat there doing nothing. Makoto closed his eyes and hid his face in Haruka's hair breathing in the familiar soothing ...he's acting like a child but Makoto has never really been one for horror movies. Scared of the most simple of supernatural things even as a child, Makoto learned that the supernatural of any sort terrified him.

When Makoto opened his eyes again to see what was happening in the movie to see Matthew barricading himself inside the house breaking into the walls one by one dusty corpses that Aickman had hidden in the walls for the seance's. The views switched between Matthew to Jonah, Makoto guessed that Jonah was somehow occupying Matt's body even though his ashes were removed from the house. Jonah wanted this nightmare to be over, maybe after that he could finally rest in peace.

Matthew proceeds to light the bodies in the room on fire thus setting the house on fire. The fire department arrives, while Sara and Peter try to get into the house to save Matthew. Sara manages to get in and pulls Matthew underneath a table when timber from the house that was on fire blocked her path.

Matthew watched as the spirits that were now freed left the house. The firefighters breakthrough and pull both Matthew and Sara to safety. Everyone was in tears while they watched the emergency crew attempt to resuscitate Matthew.

Matthew started to follow Jonah when he hears his mother's voice and wakes up. Jonah's spirit leave his body, appearing next to Nicholas before finally vanishing and passing on.

Matthew's cancer disappeared and the house was rebuilt without any problems. Or so Matthew's mother said- but never would they be able to forget what happened in that house.

"Makoto..." Haruka mumbled causing Makoto to turn and look at him, "My hand hurts Makoto..." Makoto gasped when he realized that he'd held onto Haruka's free hand tighter than he usually did. "I- sorry Haru!" Makoto tried to pull his hand but Haruka held on a small smile tugging at the sides of his face. "It's okay to be afraid Makoto. Its kind of cute."

Makoto started to shake Haruka while Nagisa started to laugh saying that he wasn't afraid only for Rei to ask him if he wasn't afraid why was he not looking at the screen and holding his hand. Nagisa instantly deflated and snapped saying that it was the 'right thing to do' since Rei was the one who was _afraid_. Rei scoffed and started to bicker with Nagisa that it would take a much scarier movie than this to get under his skin.

Makoto chuckled, wishing that Rei had stayed quite for Nagisa pulled out the horror movie Dawn of the Dead. Makoto felt his stomach do little nervous flips, Makoto felt his heart hit his rib cage when Haruka held on to his hand. Refusing to let go Makoto whispered, "Haruka if you do not let go...I might accidentally hurt you." Haruka simply returned Makoto's words with a blank stare.

"Makoto you will not hurt me. Besides...its only natural to hold onto your lovers hand when your scared." a faint blush painted Haruka's face. Makoto's frown changed into a huge smile when he said. "Haru-" Haruka glared at Makoto telling him to be quite nodding his head Makoto turned to look at the TV watching both Rei and Nagisa scream leaning his head against Haruka's head Makoto sighed.

So even Haruka was afraid of horror movies...so cute.


	9. I is For

**Fandom: **Free!  
**Pairing**: MakoHaru (Makoto x Haruka)

**A/N: **I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ beta will have to do her thing due to this being another update~ couldn't help myself and I'm posting it. derp]**

**Summary: **A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Remember:** You are always welcomed to send in any words for the next letter! This one in question being **J** next. **I just wanted to give another big thank you to all of the words that were sent to me via tumblr! **

**Other: **I'm also currently working on a short RinHaru fanfiction with an idea that I think is really cute and one of my ReiGisa fanfictions may be getting a part 2 for it so yeah~ I hope that you are all enjoying this because I'm having a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

**[ I is for ιηνιтιηg ] **

* * *

Haruka sighed, looking at the clock on the nearby nightstand the blinking numbers blurry due to Haruka's sleep filled eyes. Rubbing his eyes with a satisfied yawn Haruka crawled out of Makoto's embrace to look at the clock. Two o' clock in the morning. Haruka sighed before getting up to go to the bathroom - again - he'd woken up at two o' clock again. This is the third day in a row that it has happened. Waking up for no good reason to use the bathroom and such. Brushing his teeth due to the disgusting feeling in his mouth, if there's one thing Haruka dislikes more than not being able to swim in the ocean it was not being able to brush his teeth.

Rinsing out his mouth Haruka walked out of the bathroom to find Makoto rubbing his eyes as well. Turning to face Haruka with his casual still sleepy smile on his face reaching out towards Haruka with his arms moving his hands in a similar fashion to that of a bratty four year old asking Haruka for permission to hold him Haruka sighed. Allowing Makoto to pull him into the same embrace as earlier.

Makoto sighed before hiding his face in Haruka's hair. Haruka would never admit it but a sleepy Makoto was very cute and child like able to voice his demands far better than Makoto when he's awake. Relaxing into the embrace Haruka couldn't stop himself from breathing in Makoto's intoxicating scent, unable to resist the inviting warmth of Makoto's embrace Haruka soon fell back into a deep slumber.

Unable to remember why he'd originally woke up the first place. Questioning his reason for wiggling out of Makoto's embrace. Ever since Makoto invited Haruka to hug him when they were younger Haruka could not find it in him to reject Makoto. Such an inviting smile, personality and warmth. Haruka understood that he would never be able to reject Makoto.

Makoto...ever so inviting.  
And Haruka...ever so in love.


	10. J is For

**Fandom: **Free!  
**Pairing:** MakoHaru (Makoto x Haruka)

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for MakoHaru. **[ beta will have to do her thing due to this being another update~ couldn't help myself and I'm posting it. derp]**

**Summary:** A random assortment of one-shots and such for this lovely little pairing based on our lovely alphabet. I apologize ahead of time for my failure at this sort of thing~ ⊙ω⊙

**Remember:** You are always welcomed to send in any words for the next letter! This one in question being J next. I just wanted to give another big thank you to all of the words that were sent to me via tumblr!  
**Update:** This story will receive two updates every other day until it has reached completion~

* * *

**[ J is for נ****єαℓσυѕу ] **

* * *

Haruka couldn't explain it. The feeling churning around in his gut making him feel uncomfortable causing his heart to blossom in pain at what should now be a common sight. Girls confessing to Makoto after school hours in their homeroom their hearts filled with hope that the other would return their feelings. Only...to be rejected with a soft smile and Makoto's wanting to remain friends.

The girls would smile and nod their head's saying yes then turn away looking as if they were about to cry. Haruka never cared to pay attention to them. Women whom would boldly ask someone to meet them after school and confess their feelings to someone whom they do not have the slightest idea about and expecting their love to be returned? The human heart is a fickle thing...always changing to suite the mood.

Makoto would never accept them, he would never return their feelings of love. He would allow them to slowly drift away like the ever lapping current of the ocean against the beach.

"Makoto... do you love someone?" the girl asked, not taking no for an answer this was the first time a girl just did not immediately turn away after receiving an answer. Makoto stood there, slightly taken aback before he smiled nodding along with his reply, "Yes...I've been in love with them for a long time."

Haruka felt his hand clutching the fabric in-between his fingers. Makoto's been in love with someone... for a long time? Who is it? Why has Makoto not told him that he's in love with someone? Why must his heart hurt so much hearing it now?

"Th-then why not ask them! Why not ask them to go out with you! Th-then maybe you will stop giving all of us false hope that we can be with you." the girl trialed off small tears rolling down her cheeks, Makoto sighed before handing the girl his handkerchief. Allowing her to wipe away her tears Makoto replied with a sad smile and a forlorn look on his face.

"Because... if I were to tell them they would find it disgusting. And even if I have to keep my feelings a secret from them...I'm willing to go through the pain of never telling them so I can stay with them. I-I want nothing more than to just stay by their side."

Haruka felt his heart shattering, breaking into so many little bits he was pretty sure he would not be able to repair it. This ugly feeling in his heart...this ugly feeling spreading through out his chest making his face feel warm... it's that ugly black emotion called 'jealousy'. He was jealousy that Makoto would tell a random stranger that he was in love, that he was afraid to tell the person that they were in love in fear that they would hate him.

Why would Makoto not tell him this? Why?

The girl comforted Makoto telling him that he should tell the person anyways. If they could not accept him they she would make them, Makoto chuckled saying thank you while wiping away small tears that were building up in his eyes, the girl smiled before returning Makoto's handkerchief saying goodbye she left to go home.

Leaving Makoto alone in the room, that forlorn expression on his face as he mumbled. "Haruka..."

That's when Haruka felt the hand wrapped around his heart slowly let got... Haruka was jealousy of himself and he's the one that's been hurting Makoto all of these years.


End file.
